Kaze no machi he
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The group has landed in a new world where the wind blows all the time. This story focus on Fays wish. His wish for someone to take him away. The group also meets some CCS characters. Does Fay still feel the same way as he did in Outo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the amazing CLAMP and Kodansha.**

Kaze no Machi he

City of wind

_I have been waiting a long time. For someone to take me away…_

This new world didn't look like anything the group had travelled to before. The buildings were made of solid rock, and there where no trees what so ever. A strong wind blew trough the empty streets. A sign read: City of wind.

Fay's fluffy hair was ruffled in the strong breeze, holding Mokona tightly so it wouldn't blow away with the wind. He had trouble walking; being as light as paper, the strong wind threatened to blow him away. Fay closed his eyes, each step taken with great difficulty. Suddenly a strong arm gripped his. He looked up and saw Kurogane holding him.

"Don't say a word," Kurogane said and looked straight forward, holding Fay's arm.

Fay didn't say anything, he just smiled. Walking was much easier now that the ninja helped him. Mokona cuddled inside his shirt. They walked into the empty streets of the city. The streets were swept clean by the ever blowing wind, and it seemed like there were no inhabitants. The windows were all shut, no one to be seen.

"It doesn't look like somebody lives here," Syaoran said looking around at the deserted city.

Then they saw a house with lights shining through the curtains. Moving closer, the sign on the door read: Café wind. They walked inside. The atmosphere where cosy, and the lights where dimmed. The smell of cakes and other sweets filled the air. It was heavenly. The customers of the shop glared at them with suspicious eyes.

"Close the door, please," a woman behind the bar said. "Or the entire café will blow away!"

Fay hurried over to the door and closed it. "Sorry," he said while taking a seat by the bar. "It's quite windy here."

"It's been like this always," the woman said. "The city of wind suits this place, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does," Fay said smiling. He ordered a cup of hot chocolate and watched as the rest of the group settled around the bar as well.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said to the woman. "I am Syaoran, I was wondering if there have been some weird happenings here lately?"

'Syaoran-kun takes his missions so seriously. That's Syaoran-kun,' Fay thought taking a sip of the chocolate. "This is really good." He smiled to the woman.

"Thank you." The woman smiled, "I'm Rita." The woman had dark red hair to her shoulders and a big and happy smile spread across her face.

"This is Sakura-chan, Kurogane-san, Fay-san and Mokona," Syaoran said introducing them all to Rita.

"Nice meeting you," Rita said smiling. "I can't say that I know of any weird happenings," Rita informed, looking at Syaoran. "It has been like this always around here."

Syaoran cast a disapointed. Now he didn't know where to start his search for his princess' feather. Where would he look?

"But this city is kind of strange in it self," Rita commented, resting her face in her hands and leaning over the bar. "It has such a weird history."

Syaoran looked up, his eyes gleaming with interest and hope. "Would you be so kind and tell us?"

"Sure," Rita said smiling. "As I have already said, this town has always had a strong wind. Late at night there has been observed a strange creature shaped like a woman floating with it - like she was flouting on the wind in the sky." Rita leaned in closer. "It never rains or snows here. We have never had typhoons either. The only thing we have is wind. Some of us call it a curse. Some say it's a blessing. Personally, I think it's a good thing. We never have problems with the weather being anything other than windy. However nothing will ever grow here because of the lack of rain. We only eat fish here, the rest of the necessary food we need comes from a city in the east of this country." Rita looked in interest at the travellers. "You come from far away?"

"Very far away, we have been travelling for some time now," Syaoran replied smiling. "We are searching for something important." He looked at Sakura. "I will get it no matter what, no matter what the cost."

Suddenly a loud voice was heard from outside the café. The door sprung open and a chilly wind blew through the shop.

"Windy is outside. She says she wants to talk to the one who controls the power of the cards!"

A hooded woman rose slowly from her chair in the corner of the café.

"I will talk to her," She said, her voice very familiar.

**Notes: Next chapitre: The mystery of cards**

**Who is the girl? Who is Windy? Answers in the next chapitre coming out soon.**

**This story will be a bit long. Although it doesn't seem like it in this chapitre, Fay is the main person, and there will be much more focus on him in the second chapitre.**

**Please take the time to review. I am hoping to improve and I am sure your comment will help me on my way to be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Take me away

Do you still wish to be gone? Do you still desire not to be here? Do I mean nothing to you?

Fay looked at the girl that had spoken. She lifted her hood off, and under was a girl that looked exactly like the one that he had been travelling with, only younger.

"Sakura-chan?" Fay asked the girl.

"That's my name, but I don't believe we have met before" The little Sakura said smiling. Then she turned her attention towards the open door. She walked outside, her hair ruffled by the wind; she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"Windy" she said slowly. Suddenly she held something that became huge after her saying something. The huge something was a wand of sorts. Then with a confident voice, she said "Return to the…"

"Stop" Windy said. She looked at the girl who has stopped speaking.

"Kero-chan. What's going on?" The little Sakura said and a little yellow creature came flying down from the sky.

"What are you waiting for? Seal the card while you have the chance," The one being called Kero-chan said.

"Card?" Fay wondered why the word card where being mentioned. There where no cards there as he could tell. And sealing a card didn't sound right. He looked at the confused little Sakura. Maybe she is the younger version of the Sakura I have been travelling with. Fay looked at the grown up Sakura. She looked just as confused as him. He could see that her mouth formed the word card repeatedly. I guess she is as confused as me, Fay thought smiling. I wonder what will happen now.

"I thought I already had sealed you. How did you manage to escape?" Little Sakura said to Windy. "You can't just run away like that!"

"I was set free," Windy said looking at the girl with the weird shaped wand. "By the one who grants wishes"

"A person granting wishes? I have heard of someone dealing with that kind of business" Kero-chan said flouting in the air. "I know! It's the dimension witch! Clow Reed as so himself" Kero looked like he had won an intelligence competition as he had both hands firmly across his chest. "What mischief has the witch been up to now?"

"What did you wish for?" Sakura said, a big question mark painted across her face.

"I didn't wish for anything. Someone else did" Windy looked straight at Fay. "I have come for you"

**Notes: Well, I didn't mean for this to have anything to do with CCS but it suddenly happened. Please review. I want improve and I am sure your comment will help me on the way to become better. If there is something you like or don't like, please say so. Then I will know what to write more or less about in the upcoming chapitres.**


End file.
